Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2013-2014/archiwalne9
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- ' Uwaga' Dobra odrazu mówię żeby nie było.Jakoś mi nie wyszedł ten odcinek.Żeby nie było rozczarowań.Jakoś trochę nie ten klimat mi wyszedł.Miał być o Wielkanocy,a wyszło mi trochę śmiechu,kłótni i miłości. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn , *Ferb Fletcher , *Fretka Flynn , *Linda Flynn-Fletcher , *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro , *Pepe , *Heinz Dundersztyc , *Suzan Van Oord , *Króliczek (No poprostu nie mogłam musiałam go dodać....Przepraszam Seba7211) Fabuła Narrator:Króliczek Wielkanocny Kamera pokazuje pokój Fineasza i Ferb,gdy jeszcze śpią Fineasz: Dzieńdobry Ferb i Pepe. Ferb:.......... Fineasz i Ferb wstają z łóżka i się ubierają.Fineasz patrzy na kalendarz Fineasz:Patrz Ferb dziś Wielkanoc.Choć trzeba obudzić Fretkę. Nagle do pokoju wpada Fretka Fretka:Spuźniłeś się byłam pierwsza. Fineasz:To się nazywa wyczucie czasu. Fretka:Taa jasne.Chodzcie mama mówi że mamy pomalować jajka. Fineasz:Dobra chodzćmy. Ferb:Fineasz zapomniałeś o kimś. Fineasz:A no fakt.Dzięki Ferb.Gdzie jest Pepe? Fretka:Czy ty zawsze musisz to mówić.Nawet w Wielkanoc? Fineasz:Tak,jak najbardziej Fineasz,Ferb i Fretka zeszli na dół.Tym czasem Pepe przełaczał muzykę na mp3 Fineasza żeby dostać się do kwatery Major:Witaj agencie P.Zły doktor Dundersztyc chce zbudować...no właśnie tego nie wiem.Dziś Wielkanoc więc Carl ma wolne,więc nie wiem co Dundersztyc znowu kombinuje.Co kolwiek to jest napewno jest złe.Połuż temu kres.Tak więc powodzenia agencie P. Pepe ze skoczył z fotela podbiegł do odrzutowej kapulty i poleciał do ,,Spółki zło Dundersztyca.Tym czasem w domu Flynn-Fletcherów'' Linda:Jak wam idzie dzieci malowanie jajek? Fineasz:W sumie to jeszcze nie zaczeliśmy. Linda:Czemu? Fretka:Bo nie ma jajek. Linda:A no racja.To ja idę po jajka. Nagle do domu Flynn-Fletcherów dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi Linda:Witaj Izabelo. Izabela:Dzieńdobry proszę pani i wesołego jajka. Linda:Może wejdziesz.To ja dzieci idę. Linda pojechała po jajka,a Izabela weszła do domu Izabela:Cześć Fineasz.Co dziś robicie? Fineasz:Cześć Izabela.Jak widzisz na razie nic.A co to za królik? Izabela:A ten królik.To królik Wielkanocny. Ferb:Wielkanocny? Izabela:Tak.To bardzo prze śmieszna i dziwna historia. Fretka:A opowiesz? Izabela:Jasen czemu nie.Co się stało z Fretką? Fineasz:Nie wiem. Fretka:Choć Ferb przygotujemy herbatę i jakieś ciastka.A tych twójkę zostawimy samych. Ferb:Owszem.Ale im by się przydał romantyczny piknik. Fretka:Racja,ale w sumie jest Wielkanoc może ten cud się w końcu stanie. Fineasz:Idzcie już.I jak byście nie wiedzieli my tu jeszcze jesteśmy. Fretka:Fineasz aż nas pogania. Fretka i Ferb poszli przygotować herbatę i ciastka,Fineasz i Izabela poszli usiąść na kanapę.Tym czasem w ,,Spółce zło Dunderztyca.'' ,,Spółke zło nawiedza Suzan'' Dundersztyc:Daj mi już spokój. Suzan:Nie.Dziś jest Wielkanoc. Dundersztyc:I co z tego? Suzan:A z tego że może zrobimy coś razem. Dundersztyc:Blee.To już bym wolał być dobry cały dzień. Nagle wpada Pepe pusjąc dach Dundersztyc:Pepe panie dziobaku pomóż mi. Pepe:Ja tobie w czym? Dundersztyc:Z nią.Nie daje mi spokoju. Pepe:To gratulacje.Kobieta się w tobie zakochała. Dundersztyc:Że co?! Pepe:Miłość jest wielka i pełna. Dundersztyc:Ale nie z nią? Pepe:Dlaczego? Ja mam właściciela,który jest ślepy na miłość. Dunderszyc:Bo ona jest dziwna.I coś w tym jest. Pepe:Masz jakieś złe plany na dziś? Dundersztyc:Nie.Jedyny mam plan to żeby ona się odczepiła. Pepe:Pomogę Ci.Suzan możesz na sękunde. Suzan:Czego? Pepe:Masz tu 100 dolarów i zajmi się Dundersztycem. Dundersztyc:Co? Suzan:Jasne. Dundersztyc:A niech cię Pepe panie dziobaku. Pepe ze skoczył z okna.Poleciał prosto do domu. Fretka:Już mamy wszystko. Fineasz:Co tak długo? Ferb:Chcieliśmy dać wam dużo czasu..A tak naprawdę Fretka spaliła herbatę. Izabela:Można spalić herbatę? Ferb:Na to wygląda że tak. Fineasz:O tu jesteś Pepe.To opowiadaj Izabela. Izabela:To więc tak.Obudziłam się o jakieś 07:30.Wstałam,zadłam śniadanie,umyłam zęby,przebrałam się i posprzątałam w pokoju.Nagle usłyszałam że ktoś chodzi po salonie.Pomyślałam że to mama.Więc poszłam sprawdzić na dół.Ale nikogo tam nie było.Cofnełam się do góry do mojej mamy pokoju.Zobaczyłam że moja mama jeszcze śpi.Więc może mi się przesłyszało tylko.Więc wróciłam do pokoju.Gdy weszłam o mało co nie krzyknełam.Na mojej kołdrze siedział sobie o to ten królik.Wpadrywał się we mnie jak zaklęty.I to tyle. Fineasz:Wow.Ale czemu Wielkanocny? Izabela:Bo nie wiadomo skąd się u mnie wzią.I to w Wielkanoc. Fineasz:A no właśnie.Gdzie mama z tymi jajkami? Fretka:Nudzę się. Izabela:Ja w domu jeszcze nie zaczełam malować jajek.Mogę przynieść je.Zostawiam wam królika na chwilę. Izabela wyszła z domu Flynn-Fletcherów Fineasz:A co wam odbiło! Fretka:Z czym? Fineasz:Z czym?! Ferb:Jemu chyba chodzi o te nasze odzywki. Fretka:Dziś jest Wielkanoc i zobacz.Ona jest u nas. Fineasz:I co z tego!Ona jest moją przyjaciółką i tak już zostaje.Zrozumieliście?? Ferb:Tak,jak sobie chcesz.Ty naprawdę nie umiesz kochać. Fineasz:A co ty umiesz?! Ferb:Tak,żebyś wiedział.Ja chociaż się zakochałem.I ta osoba istnieje ma na imię Vanessa. Fretka:Dundersztyc? Ferb:Tak. Fineasz:Wielkie mi halo.Ferb się zakochał. Ferb:Ale ja chociaż się zakochałem,a ty jesteś bez uciuczowym czerwono włosym chłopakiem. Izabela przyszła z powrotem z jajkami i farbkami Izabela:Mam jajka i farbki.Więc możemy zaczynać. Fretka:O to super. Fineasz:Może dla ciebie! Izabela:Co się stało jak mnie nie było? Fineasz:Nic.Więc zaczynamy? Izabela:Pewnie. Wszyscy wzieli się malowanie jajek.Gdy nagle zobaczyli że Izabeli królik stanoł na dwóch łapach. Królik:Wesołego jajka wam życzę. Izabela:Ty mówisz? Królik:Tak,jak najbardziej.Fineasz ty weż jej powiedz. Królik:Ja już wykickam.Bo zapomniłem porozdawać wam prezenty. Ferb:Nam? Królik:Tak.Fretko ty zawsze chciałaś dostać iPoda proszę. Fretka:Dziękuje. Królik:Ferb ty zawsze chciałeś dostać elektroniczną gitare więc proszę. Ferb:Dzięki. Królik:Fineaszu i Izabelo ja nie mogę dać wam tego o czym zawsze marzyliście sami musicie to zrobić tu i teraz. Izabela:Co?!No dobrze.Fineasz bo jest takie coś co muszę Ci powiedzieć...ja cię no kocham. Fineasz zbliżył się do dziewczyny i ją pocałował Linda:Dzieci wróciłam.Coś mnie omineło?Bo widzę że Fineasz całuje Izabelę. Królik:Dużo.Wesołego jajka wszystkim życzę. KONIEC